delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Taryn
'Appearance' Height: '''3'4 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Cream '''Markings: '''Dark brown stripes runnign throughout his body and salmon colored highlights in the tips of his hair. '''Skin color: '''Warm gray muzzle and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded eyes with average size salmon eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two fringes of hair at the top of his head and two hairs on each side of his head that point up a little bit. '''Other noticeable features: '-Scarf: '''Was given to him by his grandfather who told him it was a piece of clothing he used to wear in his rebel days. Never leaves without it and consider it a wordly poscession. '''Overall clothing style:' Wears mostly tribal clothing, a lot of it earthly colors and having a bit of wear on them. Taryn wear a short "scarf" around his neck along with a cloth belt of the same color. Accompany it he wears a pair of suede gloves that are cut off near the tips of his fingers so he can use his claws for fighting. He wears a set of typical tribal shoes but like his sister, add scrap fur to make them stand out. 'Personality' Likes *Lake/River Diving *Reading *Fighting *Cooking Dislikes *Getting dragged into Fia's trouble *The legion in general *Extreme heat Fav drink: '''Malted Milk '''Fav food: '''River Clams '''Personality: Taryn has a pretty relaxed personality but is never seen due to Fia's constant troubles which cause him to be short tempered and act a lot like his mother. Taryn gained a lot more of his mother's personality of being short tempered as well as the love to fight. He usually won't say it out in the open but he loves to fight because it give him a chance to use his electric powers. Taryn spent most of his childhood in the Talonrunner Village due to the family having to take care of two children now and were forced to settle down. Due to settling, Taryn was babied a lot more than Fia was and it was one thing he couldn't stand about his parents. He wanted to be a fighter much like his parents in their past. Nowadays Taryn tags along of Fia's misadventures, acting like a bodyguard to her because of her unwillingness to fight back. Because of this, Taryn is usually the one that has to fish his sister out of most of the messes she causes. His opinion of the legion is much like his parents, he doesn't like them and view them as "evil echidnas" and tries to avoid unnecessary conflict with them. Taryn can be described as grumpy and protective, traits her gain from both of his parents. He is more likely to get into a fight/spar because he enjoys a good fight. Unlike his sister, Taryn is very skilled with his electric powers and has proven to be at a similar skill level to his father's powers. Taryn is more likely to get in confortation than his sister. 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *-Overall good fighter, both long and short range *-Stealthy, use the evironement around him to hide himself *-Very good tiger reflexs Weaknesses: *-Not very knowledgable when it comes to survival basics *-Temper can sometimes drive him to do stupid things *-Fatigues easily 'History' *Second born to Fangs and Berserker *Had an easy childhood growing up due to his parents quitting their battles with the legionnaires *Was babied quite a bit which made his sister jealous and made him fustrated over being babied so much *One point was introduced to Talon in order for him to have some friends but ended badly and never saw him again *As he gets older, she begins to explore more of the island with her sister, getting closer and closer to the legion's base despite his complaints *Gets befriended by Isaac after he tagged along with Fia along the fence perimeter of the base *Grows up and soon gets involved in the problems cause by his siter and the other legionnaire children *Gets caught up in the echidna/tiger war *Talonrunner Village burns down forcing his family into a makeship tiger camp *Tiger camp is blown up by Youri, leaving only his parents and sister as the remaining tigers *Currently living in the DEL's base until her parents get better *Attempted to stop Talon from kidnapping Fia but failed *Spends a lot of time with Fia who is dealing with her unwanted pregnancy *Meets up with the numbers *Befriends Five and Six *Becomes close friends with Six due to her being the same age as him *Sleeps with Six after she's plague with "nightmares" *Watches Five die when Fia and Dart make up, finds out from Ten and Six about Number's plan *Gets Six pregnant *Has been caring for and staying at Six's side, not changing their daily routines *Fia gives birth and helps out with care for her kids *Six gives birth *Helping her care fo Tyson *Six and Fia fight, Fia ends up leaving giving Taryn more time to focus on care for Six and Tyson *??? 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Really cares about is sister's safety even though he doesn't seem to show it *He a bit upset that his highlights are a "pinkish" color, he think it makes him less intimidating. Category:Knuxtiger4's Characters